Conspiracy Of Immortal Dreams
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: To everyone she is the smiling schoolgirl, who specializes in klutziness and being quiet a keen person. However she's sad and wants to achieve her dreams but fights demons that torment her daily.Soon she explodes & fate decides to intervene...new chapter
1. Knowing her worth

**Conspiracy of Immortal Dreams**

**Chapter one: **_Enemy of Chanisy _****

**Summary:** To everyone Minako is the smiling High school girl, who specializes in klutziness and being quiet a happy person. Everyone knows she's going to be an Idol. But the truth is she's lonely and wants to achieve her dreams however fights day-to-day demons that always frighten her. One day her emotions explode showing her true feelings to all her friends. Soon fate decides to intervene and her life and dreams are never the same again.

Crossover Anime: Fushigi Yuugi 

**Pairing: **I'm not sure which guy should go for Minako. Well you guys can vote on that one!****

**Options: **Minako/Tasuki Minako/Amiboshi Minako/Suboshi Minako/Nakago _or others_

**Key Facts**: Slightly AU.this takes place after Galaxia and Cosmos appear. Hotaru is around 15 in this fic.

Takes place 6 months after Tamahome leaves with Mayo in the 3rd OVA series.

Not much on the Fushigi Yuugi side in this chapter! I'm sorry :(

But on with the fic!

* * *

Minako contemplated to herself still trying to brace the tears that wanted to fall.

"What's wrong Minako?" asked her guardian worriedly as His huge eyes gaped at the Venusian. Minako only shook her head hoping one day she maybe able to face her friends again. Her river of golden hair blew soft melodies with the wind. Today had been another day and another worry and ended in even more tears. It was really ironic, this morning she was so happy. She had just received a letter this morning, which confirmed that she had proceeded to the Final round in an Idol competition. Her heart gave a leap of joy and she threw Artemis up in the air; caught him and whirled him around (He was rather sick afterwards).

She couldn't help but tell Makoto, Ami and Usagi when she got to school (only 4 minutes late I may add) Makoto straggled her with a hug while Ami smiled and whispered a "Congratulations" before adding, "You still have to do homework!" while both Makoto protested to Ami, Usagi was in tears " Oh Minako I'm so happy!" (She blew her nose with a tissue before facing her again) "You're so close, you're going to do it Minako! You're going to become an Idol! Your dream Minako, it's coming true."

Her dream.

_Was it really about to come true?_

She had thought so, two or three times before. She remembered in all those additions wearing those gorgeous dresses, giving her biggest smile and pulling her heart on her sleeve just to see it broken seconds later. She'd often try to laugh at herself and then clap for the winner. Other times she'd stand there straight faced and wouldn't think of it much. Afterwards she's meet her friends and put on a brave face smile and make jokes as if nothing happened but deep inside she was crying. Most of the time she felt worthless.

During maths class she'd often take little glances of Usagi who was once again struggling with her questions (So was Minako but she didn't care as much) and felt envious of her. Usagi didn't have to worry one bit. She was the future Queen of the world. Usagi was going to have an intelligent husband and a beautiful daughter and a great place to live. Minako felt the demons playing inside of her. Was she ever going to happy? Was she ever going to get someone who was actually going to love her the way Mamoru loved Usagi?

Was she really going to achieve her dream, to be an Idol?

Everyday when she thought about it, she tried to laugh at herself. Of course she was going to make it. She has all the talent (no need for boasting) and most importantly had the determination. However these days her determination was slipping and the thought of failing that frightened her more than anything. Was the only purpose in her life to protect Usagi and nothing else? It wasn't as if she could do anything else. Makoto could open her bakery and flower shop, Ami could easily become a doctor and Rei could also become a priestess, as they always wanted to. Minako didn't have extraordinary talents like her friends. She wasn't good at Maths and was okay at English. All she could ever excel in was in sports and she wasn't planning on becoming an Olympic runner.

So becoming an Idol was the last thing she could possibly hope for or she'd become a housewife (even though she couldn't cook for all the shitake mushrooms on the earth) but she wasn't planned on becoming one. Minako had nothing against housewives however hated her mother for hopping one day Minako would become one. Miss Aino often forced Minako to take tips from her whenever the elder woman was cooking and complained eternally if her room was untidy and what was worst of all was the same speech her mother gave whenever she reached her ultimate form of anger "you'll never be a proper housewife with all these stupid daydreams in your way!" Usagi's mother understood young ladies could have a lot of different dreams and ambitions however herown mother remained (in her own words) a miserable woman.

It seemed lately her life was getting darker and darker. After Maths class her teacher Mr Takashetei requested to speak to her. She knew it was bad new immediately after looking at the cress marks on his forehead. He was early thirties and has jet-black hair with green glazed eyes. Mr Takashetei remained the only maths teacher who was also the school counsellor. He only talked to students individually when they were at the edge of failing a class or in much more trouble.

He used the usual method when talking to a failing student. He circled her as she sat ominously by his desk while her mind grew elsewhere. She was still cheerful however her teacher dissolved her happiness. Mr Takashetei sighed before sitting down by his desk with a look of great disappointment.

"You, Ms Aino," started the teacher "Are one of the worst students I've ever taught."

His words stung her but she slowly recovered and bent her head. She had heard he was a rather harsh teacher but never had she thought he was going to be _this _harsh.

"Aside from Tsukino Usagi, and another who shall remain nameless for now, I haven't seen such a hopeless student such as yourself."

He paused only momentarily. Minako felt her blood boiling inside her and felt she was about to explode. How dare he speak of Usagi in such a way?

"What are you going to do for your future? Have you thought about that Miss Aino? Or did you think you were going to live of your parents forever."

"I'm…going to be…."

"What? Are you becoming receptionist Miss Aino? You'd be lucky…"

"No," she her breathed in deeply. Why was she feeling so uncomfortable? She was a very confident person…wasn't she?

"Then what? Speak up Aino! I don't have enough time for games…"

"I…want…to...become…a-star" the words managed to escape her throat and managed to float into the open air.

Mr Takashetei looked quiet stricken. In fact so stricken it looked as if she had _hit _him. He sat still momentarily as if to take it all in. Then he did the cruellest thing …he laughed at her.

"An Idol!" He boomed "An _Idol _Miss Aino? How many girls- no how many teenagers in Japan have that same dream? Stop living in the clouds Aino! WAKE UP! You are nothing special"

Those words where similar to the ones of her mother, but her mother's words were very common. Never had she thought a teacher would talk to a student in such a way.

"You're a shambles in most subjects! Especially in this one! Do you know what you got on your last paper?" He through his desks before slamming a scrunched piece of paper "50/100!"

Minako blinked. "I got half of them right…"

She hadn't meant to be cheeky. But her teacher exploded.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MARKS MISS AINO!" Roared the Maths Teacher "I am tired of your imprudence! What are the chances of you becoming an IDOL let alone ANYTHING Productive?"

"A lot?"

"Stop kidding yourself! And stop wasting your life dreaming of such stupid things! Wake up! Your schoolwork is suffering! And you've wasted good opportunities! I've heard about your trip to England. You've learnt a lot of English and you are improving too. Why don't you try becoming a translator? A lot of companies would be looking for girls like you…"

"It's…not what I want!"

"Life is not about what you want to do! It's about what you want have to do Aino! Stop dreaming this lie! WAKE UP!"

And suddenly she did. It was as if her teachers' words where the ones of the demons that danced through her head often sneering and laughing at her. Minako didn't want to remember anymore, and decided ultimately just to forget about it. Usagi was waiting outside looking a bit worried but Minako insisted she was fine. The day went on normally except this time the demons that usually were having a carnival.

There was a scout meeting after school and she as usual not paying attention to Rei or Luna. She didn't see the point. No enemies had appeared after Usagi defeated Galaxia. Everything remained peaceful and Usagi announced she was engaged a few days ago. Once again she was reading a Sailor V manga while Usagi daydreamed about Mamoru. Artemis nudged Minako causing her to rip the page she was then reading.

"Oh Dammit!" She yelled practically ripping the whole manga in half as well. Usagi jumped out of her daydream. Rei looked back at her slightly annoyed.

"Weren't you listening?" said the priestess "Ami's making an announcement!"

The blue haired girl beside her blushed slightly before coughing slightly

"Well, I'd just like to say…well how do I say this…"

"Ami, you're not pregnant are you?" Minako's joked while Ami's face flushed in embarrassment

"No, Of course not." Her face went redder "It's just that I've been chosen to attend a private school…"

"A private school?"

"That's wonderful!"

"Is it Rei's school? Is that how you know?" Questioned Makoto. Rei shook her head.

"My school doesn't accept transfer students. However Ami was the first one here so she told me."

Makoto frowned slightly. "So…were in Tokyo is your school?"

"Well that's the thing………… it isn't in Tokyo."

"WHAT?" Yelled all three girls (except Rei), Mercury reddened

"Well it's not even in Japan either…"

"Not in Japan…"

"Yes…"

"But then were is it Ami?"

"That's the thing…it's-its Europe."

Minako's heart fell to the floor. Makoto's eyes became wide large green olives.

"Where in Europe?"

"Err…Germany."

"Germany!" Usagi squealed before hugging Ami. Makoto soon joined in and so did Rei. Minako looked at them not sure how to react. She was very pleased with Ami, she had to turn down an offer similar to this one before and for her to receive the same position again was wonderful. However looking at the scouts she couldn't fit herself in the picture. Usagi, the beautiful bride and peacekeeper of all justice, Makoto a famous chef and florist, Rei a well respected Priestess and debater, Ami an Impressive doctor and researcher of Lung Cancer. What would she be? The washed up High school daydreamer who couldn't make it? The sailor senshi who never grew out of her dim-witted dreams? She could already see the picture, the other senshi were all in this floating cloud above her; sucess was guaranteed for them and they had enough of everything to do it. Minako however was on the earth looking helpessly at them; envying and worshiping their achievements. She didn't get to finish her thoughts for Artemis was brushing his legs against her. Pretty soon Luna began to talk.

"There is no immediate danger for the sailor senshi at this moment however" she turned to Usagi "It's up to Usagi if it's okay for Ami to vacate."

Minako could hear Ami holding her breath; but she didn't need to. Usagi was smiling wide.

"Of course you can go Ami-Chan!" She said "Oh this is a really great day! Ami's going to Europe, -"

"Oh yeah" Remembered Makoto "Didn't you hear Rei? Minako's gone to the finals of that exclusive Idols competition she went to…"

"Really? That's good news then Minako!"

"Not really." She whispered, "It's not a big deal…"

"Yes it is V-Babe! You've been looking forward to this for a while!"

"And you've improved a lot too Minako!" Said Artemis "Your vocal skills is very good so is your acting too…"

Minako should have been pleased. Artemis didn't usually shower her with such compliments and this was a once in a lifetime achievement. However the bitterness that was now swimming within her was too much. They where all smiling at her. She wanted herself to smile back, to say they where right, but she couldn't. She was the demons' puppet now, filled with doubt more than anything.

"It's nothing. I'd probably-"

"You've also got better at you're acting." Mentioned Rei "And you know what to do in all these auditions because-"

"Because I'm always failing?"

"Don't be silly Minako! Its because-"

She couldn't stand it anymore,she suddenly snapped.

"It's _because_ I never win! Because I keep going hoping I'd become someone and I don't! Because it's a whole circle of disappointment over and over again!" Spat Minako so harshly it made Luna jump.

Everyone stared at her; the sparkle that was shinning in Usagi's eyes had somehow gone astray. All smiles and cheerfulness that floated in the room had vanished. Everything and everyone stayed still as if someone had just been buried. Minako couldn't understand why they looked so shocked nor did she know how she could shout so loudly. Artemis looked up his eyes sad and empty.

"Minako." he started but couldn't quite finish the words. Makoto bit her lip; Rei was the first one to talk

"What are you talking about Minako? Of course you'll-"

"No I won't!" Said Venus, "I never had a chance in the first place!"

"V babe…you have a good chance. You've done so much…"

"So much! So much! So much! That's what I keep hearing but I haven't done anything!" She pranced up and down the room eyes burning and heart breaking. Her thoughts were mixed up and the demons danced harder in her hallucinations.

"You have done a lot!" Insisted Usagi "You-"

"No I haven't! I haven't done anything!"

"Mina chan!"

"Just stop it! You've known all along!" She bent her head so all they could see was her blonde hair "My dream is stupid."

The silence resumed once again absorbing what was left of Minako's hopes. It was as in that very moment they had confirmed all her fears and dreads, they knew. They _knew_ she wouldn't become anything.

"You know that isn't true" Began Ami "It isn't true Minako you must know…"

"Just stop lying to me." Said Minako "You know the chances of me becoming an idol is nil"

"No it isn't! You've got a lot of talent Minako!"

"**You **guys have talent!" Sniffed Minako "Just stop making this harder than it already is! I have no FUTURE! I'm going to FAIL!"

"Minako!!"

"Just leave me alone! You don't understand!"

They didn't. They definitely didn't. She forgot about Ami and left the room as quietly as she had came. They all called back to her but she was running so fast she couldn't hear them. All she heard was her own heart going _bumpbumpbump_ as it slowly broke into tiny peices. The Venusian princess ran away from the shrine, ran away from her hopes and much more sorrowfully ran away from all of her friends; whom were all left very heartbroken.  
.

* * *

Nakago looked towards the stars the heavens slowly burning from his intense gaze. Anyone who saw him wouldn't think much about except for the fact he had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was the lead general of the Kutou who was ruthless and cruel to all his enemies. What they didn't know was that he was a Seiryuu seishi who was reborn & on a quest to find the remaining of seishi and his priestess. Soi and Tomo where the first to be found and soon afterwards he discovered Amiboshi and Suboshi habitat. However three members (including the priestess) where still missing. His burning ambition to become immortal had increased in this life and wasn't going to quench.

The stars that sparkled in the frozen sky did not know of the horrors beneath them.Nakogo was back and was much crueller than before. He had planned everything perfectly for this idea to work. This time he was sure he would not fail & knew how to deal with the Suzaku Seishi. Nothing he thought was about to stop him.

Nakago gave a cruel smile before walking away slowly. He will suceed.

* * *

I know its kind of long and exhausting to read this but thanks for reading. My next chapter will probably be out in late June or early July!


	2. The Transit of Venus

Conspiracy of Immortal dreams

**Chapter two: **The transit of Venus

**Summary:** To everyone Minako is the smiling High school girl, who specializes in klutziness and being quiet a happy person. Everyone knows she's going to be an Idol. But the truth is she's lonely and wants to achieve her dreams however fights day-to-day demons that always frighten her. One day her emotions explode showing her true feelings to all her friends. Soon fate decides to intervene and her life and dreams are never the same again.

Crossover Anime: Fushigi Yuugi 

**Pairing: **I'm still not sure which guy should go for Minako. Thanks for those who chose. ****

**Options: **Minako/Tasuki Minako/Amiboshi Minako/Suboshi Minako/Nakago

**Key Facts**: Slightly AU.this takes place after Galaxia and Cosmos appear. Hotaru is around 15 in this fic.

Takes place 6 months after Tamahome leaves with Mayo in the 3rd OVA series.

This chapter is based on the transit of Venus that happened some weeks back  (on 6th June 2004). The transit had not happened for over 200 years so I think it's great if I dedicate this fic and chapter to that historic moment. LONG CHAPPIE! HE HEE HE!

She was walking silently her hands clutching to her portfolio with nerves slowly slipping. The Idol competition was going to start soon and she made sure she had everything with her. Her golden hair splashed around her calves while her fringe played with the wind in silence. She was going to be late. Night would come soon. And it would be to late to achieve her dreams. This was her last chance. She couldn't be late!

Minako wished Artemis was there. She didn't know where he was; she couldn't see his green eyes, his smiling face or his graceful whiskers. All she saw was nothing, and found herself walking down the endless road while autumn leaves sparkled in the wind.

Autumn leaves?

Wait a minute wasn't it summer? Asked the blonde before stopping. And her idol competition was until the end of July. Minako froze looking round her senses tingling. Where was everybody? This path she was taking was usually very busy. The wind grew harsh and with a wink of an eye her portfolio was snatched by the winds.

"No!" Minako yelled trying her best to reach them but she couldn't. The papers flew high up like butterflies before disappearing into the sky.

The wind went harsh again and darkness suddenly grew closer towards her. Suddenly shadows swelled into the sun before eventually blinding the lady of Venus. She felt her self shrink to the floor.

"No…" she moaned "no…"

She could feel herself falling, time seemed to pass forever; the girl was tangled, frightened and very much alone. There where no friends, no happy father or annoyingly haggish mother. No one. She was isolated. And that was the one thing that frightened her…

"Artemis? Rei!! Makoto! Ami!  Anyone!!" yelled Minako

No one answered. The dusk grew darker and her heart grew founder. She felt naked and dirty. She itched and smelt disgusting. Her whole scent and heart disgusted her.

Why was she so filthy?

"Venus does not disserve to be a scout!" alleged a demon popping out of her head.

"Venus doesn't disserve Artemis's support nor did she disserve the inners either!"

Added another now smirking with glee.

Soon others joined with the same sly smirk and bitter judgement

"It's a good thing the outers aren't here" It spat "You are so bloody useless."

They laugh at the comment pointing and luring Minako. The Venus princess believed them. Venus was meant to be strong for her Princess, her scouts, and her friends. She wasn't. She would have been so embarrassed if they where there. Scared because of darkness instead of frightening. She could not fight. She could not see. And most importantly she wanted Artemis. Droplets of tears fell down her pallid face, joy dripping from each and every one.

Usagi, Rei…Art-missssss 

She was falling and that was all there was too it. Falling, falling into a rather dark spiral…maybe forever maybe she'd never be seen again. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe, just Maybe….

That was not the case.

Minako landed on her bedroom floor shaking and surprised. It took her a minute to figure where she was (the giant bunny rabbit was a big clue) and finally except her experience was just a nightmare. She sat up clutching her head in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Artemis sleeping in heap on her bed. He hadn't heard the thump, which she thought, was a very good thing.

 _It was just a dream _Minako realised _Just a sick horrible dream._

Somehow (though it was very dark) she stood and got back into bed. Minako lifted Artemis before placing a kiss on his soft white fur. He purred slightly and Minako managed to giggle. At least she still had Artemis. Artemis would be there for her even though she was useless.

_Artemis is here_ She told herself _Artemis is here_

Her eyes faced the clock at her right. 2:00AM flashed in a green font. She warmed up slightly knowing she still had at least 4 hours more to sleep. She wanted to be at the library early so she could catch up on all her schoolwork. Minako sighed before laying her head on her waiting pillow. She hugged Artemis close and kicked her quilt covers far away. It wasn't hot but she felt completely fine.

Her eyelids dropped slowly and she clenched Artemis tighter. Everything would be better in the morning she knew it.

In the palace of Qu-Dong, the emperor remained very impatient. The emperor of Hong-Han (who was supposedly dead and somehow managed to reappear) had once again penetrated his wanting for a war.

"Foolishness." He roared "Absolute foolishness!"

He slammed his fist down on his meeting table. He stood up looking at his frightened servants with eyes of absolute anger.

"Does that rat shit of an emperor think war can be avoid THAT easily?" He spat out in fury. Most of the soldiers flinched.

Hong-Han sent peacekeepers hoping for peace to remain the to countries. The emperor laughed at their attempt and was advised to execute them as soon as they arrived. Afterwards he would lie and say they never came. He was just as greedy as the previous emperor (The new emperor is the old emperors nephew.) yet managed to have some looks that did not disguise him as an "ugly git". He dismissed most off his court and they where more than glad to go. The emperor was extremely frightening when he was angry. Nakago stayed not a bit fazed at the emperor's burst of anger.

"Your majesty if I may speak." Asked Nakago in his usual mellow voice. The emperor raised his head to the general.

"Yes, go one!"

Nakago looked at the emperor's now red face and felt the same disgust that he felt for the last one. Yet his mind remained calm.

"It will be extremely foolish for Qu-Dong to go to war now."

"And why is that?" Asked the emperor, Nakago bent his head hiding his smirk.

"Hong-Han may be a small country but they are friends with very big nations abroad. The nations would quickly come to Hong-Han's aid." He brought up his face and stared coldly at his emperor "And with a civil war in threat and the lack of soldiers in the army rushing to war now will be extremely imprudent."

The emperor gulped. That wouldn't be good. He looked up to Nakago with plateful eyes. He frowned and raised his goblet to his mouth.

"And what do you think we should do?" he asked before drinking.

"Find the priestess of Seiryuu off course."

The Qu-Dong emperor spat the wine out of his mouth. He looked up at Nakago as if he had never seen him before.

"Find the priestess of Seiryuu? We already had a priestess!"

"That was over seven years ago."

"And you want me to find another one?"

"No not you." Nakago said "But me."

The emperor raised his left eyebrow "Why?"

"Because I sense it."

"Sense what?"

"The priestess will come soon."

The emperor looked up at Nakago. He was very serious.

"Fine. Do whatever."

And with that the first part of Nakago's plan was completed.

Tasuki who was now extremely frustrated from the over enthusiastic celebrations from the bandits hideout found himself walking away from the mountains and into the green lands. He couldn't find Kouji nor did he find the entertainment particularly interesting after a few hours.

"Ova al da' fuckin' things they calla bunch'a prostitutes entertainment!" He spat out bitterly. Life had really dragged down over the last few months.

6 years had passed since Tamahome had disappeared and life had continued almost as normally (if that was possible) Hotohori's return had more than welcomed and the empress and young prince were equally happy. Chichiri went on doing tasks for the empress while accepted a permanent resistant Nuriko the palace grounds.  Huiki became pregnant a few weeks after the emperors return and since then had a child in which Tasuki did not know his/her name.

Tasuki looked up at the stars and thought of Miaka and Tamahome. He often wondered if those too would ever reappear or in some sense have the same slapstick adventures that he used too.

He found himself looking inside and wondering why his life was going so slow. The fact was he never felt that life would ever return to the way he remembered however thought that something soon may lead him to a new faze.

"Ohh wow…how cool!"

"Awww…Hikaru lemme see!"

"In a minute! In a minute!"

The streets of Tokyo buzzed with heated excitement as the sun gentle rose. The Venus transit had caused uproar amongst the locals in Juuban. Some of them believed in the astrological significance while other believed in the romantic version filled with tales of the goddesses and princes and others. It was 7:50 and the city was buzzing. Makoto, Ami and Usagi walked in a unique line (Usagi in the middle) while people surprisingly celebrated the events.

"The Venus transit is a very rare event." Began Ami "The last transit to be seen happened in the year 1710 and it has been unrecorded before that time. That's because it took an explorer to actually confirm…"

"I don't think we need to here about this right now" remarked Makoto politely but firm. The oak princess looked at the Odango girl to her left. Usagi's head was bent and her braids were blocking her face. After the comment though, the girl tilted her head to the brunette and gave a weak smile.

"It's okay." She whispered before bringing her head up towards Ami "I'm just worried about Minako, that's all."

Both senshi's nodded too. It had been three weeks since they had seen V-babe and found the time and her absence very worrying. They called often and she did not answer. They would visit and Minako's mother would say she wasn't in. Ami wrote her an Email. Makoto even baked a cake with lemon icing saying, "We miss you." in front of it. Both did not seem to reach the Venus senshi. Minako did not come to school anymore.  So there was no way of knowing if she was okay.

Usagi looked down at the item in her hand. The symbol of Venus glowed beautifully from the jewel box rimmed jewels equally beautiful. It was a Passover gift Usagi was supposed to give Minako. It was tradition for the Moon's royal family to give the Venusian royal family the box as a token of respect. No other person can open the box except the royals of Venus because inside the box held a special gift that no person could ever receive. The Lunaranian's had to use mental abilities just to get the gift inside.

"I hope she'd be here today." Said Usagi "I spent a lot of time concentrating on this thing, my head really hurt afterwards."

Usagi hoped the gift would help Mina-chan feel better. The other two managed to smile; however both were equally worried about Minako's whereabouts. They hoped with all their heart that Artemis was with Minako and today (being the day that it was) the Venusian would come in.

When they reached school the Venus extravaganza had taken over. The hallways where empty, nearly all the students outside viewing the once in a lifetime event.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know!" Said Makoto "It's as if everyone has been hypnotized Venus, right Ami?"

There was silence

"Ami?"

She wasn't there. Usagi peered out the window and smiled back at Makoto.

"She outside with the science club." She announced with relief. Makoto sighed.

"Good. I don't think I can handle anymore senshi disappearing."

Usagi walked harmoniously through the halls. She missed Mamoru but found she missing Minako just as much. The others scouts where fun at times, but it really didn't seem the same without Minako. Makoto felt the same. Minako brought a lot of laughs and a lot of fun to the inner senshi. Sure she was a scatterbrain most of the time but her heart was always in the right place. The sun's rays kissed Usagi's face with warmness and she felt rather refreshed. When she got to the front of her classroom doorframe however, she froze.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Asked Makoto walking closer to the girl.

Soon she realised why Usagi froze. There in the seat that had not occupied for weeks was a blonde girl with a red bow tapping her table and humming lightly. It seemed she did not realize they where there nor did she seem to care. Usagi's eyes watered and gladness overwhelmed her. Minako was back. The smiling senshi was back.

"MINAKO!"

Minako raised her head only to see where the scream came for before being strangled with a hug by a girl with odango's. A taller leaner girl soon joined and Minako shortly realized she would collapse if something weren't done.

"Come on Usagi stop the hugging!" She managed to say before hugging the two back. How she missed them! After the dream she felt the need to see all go them again. Just to know they were still there & still her friends even though she was so useless. Soon the two let go of her and bombarded her with questions.

"Where were you?"

"We didn't know where you where!"

"Are you okay?"

"I hope you're not mad at us!"

"Did you get my cake?"

"Ami's emails?"

"Minako say SOMETHING for Christ sakes!"

"I'm okay!" Said Minako "I'm okay. I just went to my cousins for a while who lives outside Osaka. I came back yesterday and checked my email. Then my mum gave me the cake you baked which was lovely by the way (Makoto beamed in pride) no I'm not mad at you and I hope you guys didn't worry to much."

With that Usagi found herself giving the jewellery box to Minako. The Venus girls squealed at the sight of it and hugged Usagi tightly before letting go with a sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything!"

"That's okay. You can always knit me another scarf."

"Well that's one thing I can do." Minako said before sighing. Makoto frowned

"Don't put yourself down Minako…"

"Yeah you can do lots."

"Yeah you can do sports and sing…"

"You have great strategies…"

"But that's all I am." Said Minako "That's all I can do." She looked at them with her big blue eyes "I'm not going to the idol competition."

"What?"

"WHY?"

"I've had enough you guys." Minako sighed looked out the window "There isn't anything there in that field anymore. I've been auditioning for idol competitions since I was twelve years old."

"Some famous stars auditioned since they where eight and they are now famous!"

"Yes Minako, just give it a while."

"I don't have a while. In a few years I'll have to be protecting you Usagi." She looked at the Odango girl "And I wouldn't have anytime for my dreams."

Usagi felt awful "That isn't true. You'll get lots of time…"

"You guys have already gotten a first shot." Minako sighed "And I've tried my best through all those auditions. They just weren't good enough. I'm just tired now. I don't want to be rejected again."

Minako swallowed hard trying to brace her tears.

"You're not going to fail Minako." Said a silent wistful voice. They all turned to see a blue haired girl standing as if she was broken.

She was as tearful as Makoto and Usagi yet somehow stronger. Ami looked at Minako hoping for some sign of hope she hadn't lost. Minako shook her head. She'd hit rock bottom again. Why did she feel so useless around her friends?

The day went as quickly as she had hoped. The Venusian was lucky enough to see the transit through a telescope. Though she was not a scientific sort she felt something really special bubbling inside her when she saw the dark dot of Venus sweeping across the sun slowly. When she raised up her head she meet the eyes of Mr Takashetei. The girl froze instantly.

"What is it?" Asked Ami

"Nothing." Said Minako now hearing the demons steer up again. Usagi looked behind only to see the thirty something year old teacher sweep away. Curiosity and dread seized her remembering the weeks before. She was only there for a moment but heard enough to make her want to cry. Through the rest of the day Minako tried to joke with Makoto, Ami and Usagi. She wanted them to forget about the idol competition. However they didn't and Minako soon gave up.

"You still are trying for the Idol competition right?" Asked Ami at lunchtime.  The sun was high in the sky and the grass was freshly mowed. The three scouts stared at the love senshi. Minako shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She admitted before biting into her sandwich. The others hid their disappointment.

Minako met Artemis outside the gate where she picked him up and ran away. She didn't want to go to the arcade. Usagi was much more disappointed than usual. Minako tried not to see her hurt face.  Her head was all over the place and wanted to be alone.

"I wish I didn't go to school."

"Don't say that. They were all worried. Including Rei. I meet up with her. She wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"She's worried. They're worried. I'm worried." Artemis looked at her with his huge green eyes "this is meant to be your day Minako. Like you birthday but extra special."

"Even more special than my birthday huh?" Minako thought "And I feel this down?"

Minako walked up Rei shrine with clouds circling her brain. Usually she'd skip and hum but her unusual dream seemed to weave itself into her consciousness. Was she going to fail again? Was she?

Rei was up the stairs a frown carved on her perfectly symmetric face. Minako smiled weakly.

"I was worried." Said the priestess

"So I've heard."

"I mean that."

"Sure you do." Said Minako sarcastically

"Don't say that! I care about you just as much as everyone else!"

Minako looked at Rei with cheerless eyes. The two were in some ways close maybe even considered best friends yet Minako felt herself distancing from the priestess. She was graceful, loved and had a lot of talents. Minako wasn't any of the above. And the fact Rei's dreams where more realistic and suiting than hers made Minako feel very much distance from the second in command of the inner senshi.

"I have to go." Muttered Minako however Rei pulled her sleeve. Rei was not one to let people leave easily. Especially when that person was close to them.

"Here! Have this." Rei pushed a piece of paper in Minako's hand. The Venusian nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"You don't know what it is." Said Rei "Open it."

"Not now! I haven't even opened Usagi's-oh Usagi's!" Minako put her hand over her mouth "I left it at school!"

"Minako…"

"I have to…I'm sorry I just have to go now."

Minako ran down the steps not really knowing why. She hadn't really left Usagi's gift at school. She just felt totally weird around Rei. She hoped it would have gotten rid of her but she soon realised something,

"Minako wait!!"

The priestess was running after her with Artemis close at hand. Minako could not understand why. Rei had other things to do such as sorting out the shrine and pray by the fire. Yet she was running after her just because she supposedly left something at school. But it wasn't that. Rei was also worried about Minako. She was a fellow senshi after all, as well as a friend. Minako in a way was the person Rei had always wanted to be, Bubbly and alive. However today she was different and she did not like that at all.

Minako ran into school without a second thought. She knew what to do. She'd just sneak up to her locker in the sports block. It would be easy and Rei would be okay about that. Sometimes Rei was just too nosy, if she just stayed in the shrine Minako could have gone home and pretend she was in the bath.

The sport locker room was empty. Almost everyone was outside enjoying the summer. Minako reached her locker and put her jewellery box inside her bag. At that moment Rei ran in.

"Oh hi Rei! Just found…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" roared the fire senshi "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!"

"I don't understand-"

"THE HELL YOU DON'T! LYING ABOUT YOUR GIFT BEING IN YOUR SPORTS LOCKER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE P.E TODAY!"

Minako looked down at Artemis hoping for some defence. However he looked equally annoyed with her. The jewellery box was sweating in her hands. She felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry Rei, I'm sorry Artemis. I just feel messed up…I just can't do anything anymore." Minako couldn't hold it of anymore the tears spilled down her face

Rei's anger disappeared as quickly as it came. Seeing Minako sobbing was a sight she never thought she'd see. Minako always smiled. Even if she was down she managed to smile. But now…she was broken. Why did she feel this way?

Rei came closer and sat right next to Minako. Minako brought up her head and wiped away her tears

"I'm nothing." She sniffed "I just want something. Something to cling onto, and say I did right."

"You've done all those things." Said Artemis "You have."

"Whatever. I don't disserve your sympathy." She grabbed her school bag. She wanted to go home. That was all. She stared back at Rei for Artemis was already beside her. The jewellery box sat in her right hand the only thing not judging her.

"I don't disserve friends like you, Usagi, Makoto and Ami." Minako whispered before she laughed bitterly "I don't even disserve gifts…I'm hopeless -"

"Just stop the melodrama Mina." Snapped Artemis " Your worth being a senshi your worth being our friend and having that gift."

"Yes sure." Minako stared at her furiously "Then why do I keep failing? Why do I never ever get noticed in all those auditions? Why is everyone else succeeding except me? And why are you trying to make me feel better if I was SO good at becoming an IDOL?!"

The silence confirmed everything she feared.

"Exactly. I knew it." Minako's bottom lip wobbled " AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN **PROVE DIFFERENTLY!"**

With those words the lid of the jewellery box flew open in her open hands. Minako stared down only to be blinded by this sudden blast of light. Shortly afterwards she felt a felt a gush of wind that was similar to the one of her dream. Her Venus crest soon appeared on her forehead. Rei gasped allowed however Artemis soon screamed:

"MINA!"

The scream didn't do anything, Minako stood very confused. Soon she found herself being pulled into the box so fast she didn't realise until she found herself lifting of the ground and virtually shrinking. Was she going to be sucked into darkness? She did not have tome to think. Her body was no longer on the floor. It was as floating inside some portal that appeared from the jewellery box. What exactly did Usagi do? Is for she couldn't feel the earth beneath her feet. She couldn't see Rei and Artemis either. What was happening?

"MINAKO!"

She didn't know where the voice came from nor who's voice it was. All she could feel was as if something was pulling her away from them. And that was what was happening she was being pulled away.

But to where was she going? And why was she?

The answers would be answered quicker than she would realise.

HAHAHAHAHA! I'm done now! Sorry for those who thought I'd continue from here! R&R and pick a pairing I'm still waiting.


	3. Asumi & Taichin

Conspiracy of Immortal dreams

**Chapter three: **Asumi and Taichin

**Summary:** To everyone Minako is the smiling High school girl, who specializes in klutziness and being quiet a happy person. Everyone knows she's going to be an Idol. But the truth is she's lonely and wants to achieve her dreams however fights day-to-day demons that always frighten her. One day her emotions explode showing her true feelings to all her friends. Soon fate decides to intervene and her life and dreams are never the same again.

Crossover Anime: Fushigi Yuugi 

**Pairing: **You guys really are into this Minako/Amiboshi and Minako/Tasuki seem to be favourites. But I'm going to screw it up a nit

**Key Facts**: Slightly AU.this takes place after Galaxia and Cosmos appear. Hotaru is around 15 in this fic.

Takes place 6 months after Tamahome leaves with Mayo in the 3rd OVA series.

**TopazDragon** – Don't worry. I'll try not to give up on this one. I've gotten such good vibes from this fic. And it's my summer holiday. I hope to post about 5 chappies before autumn so don't fret. I really like the way you describe Minako. In too many fics she's just this dumb blonde character and one of the reasons I wrote this fic is to show the side of Minako that isn't often seen or explored. She is a very sad character. And wow you really are anxious are you? Just a day after I updated and you already want more

**Minako's Half Sister** – LOL that's okay just keep reading

**Mary Sue**- Ohh…thanks? ;

**Serene Beauty of Aphrodite** – It didn't take so long just a month or so but don't worry I'm updating faster

**Mystlady**- Yeah I really love writing Angst makes everything else even more sad. Keep reading there will be some surprises in stake.

**Venus of Love**- It is Nice to here from you again. I'm not going to give you guys any clues to what's going to happen in the next few chappies.

**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater**- Oh thanks for the review your fics are good! Continue them for my sake!

Jewels14 – Thanks for the review and yeah I'm updating but you don't seem to be reading much 

Okay on with the fic. I told myself it was going to be shorter than the last chapter however it seems to be even longer. sorry you guys there isn't going to be a lot of action in this chappie

_Italics- _ Minako's thoughts

* * *

"AWW NO! LOST AGAIN!!"

The young girl with Odango plaits dropped the game pad the seventh time that half hour. Luna shook her head and then walked over to Ami seem idly bores at watching Usagi loose. It seemed the only thing that could snap Usagi out of the game was if she suddenly lost. Not that it was unusual. Usagi was rather bad at that game. Makoto looked at the blonde with great sympathy in her eyes.

"It's okay Usagi." Said the thunder goddess sympathetically. Usagi felt slightly better. Maybe if she tried again she could perhaps get close to Minako's high score. She put another silver coin inside the machine and was of again.

Ami wasn't very interested in Usagi's sudden loss of the game. She kept staring at the door hoping Minako would come in. The scouts never thought of the day when Minako didn't to come to the arcade nor was it usual for her not to pass the arcade even if she didn't. Ami was having second thoughts about going to Germany. Maybe if she didn't say anything none of this would have happened. However logic torpedoed over the theory. It wasn't just that. Something must have gotten Minako really upset for her to even explode in the first place. Minako was happy for her. She knew that. However she didn't have much time to contemplate that thought. The door of the arcade burst opened rather suddenly. Usagi looked up in confusion only to see Rei with a very white face standing in front of the three senshi.

"Rei…?"

"Something's happened."

Luna leaped of Ami's "Did you see something in the fire?"

"No"," Said the fire senshi "It's-it's"

"What is it?"

Rei looked at her shoes. She didn't really know what happened herself, it seemed it was just her imagination at first but then the empty room confirmed her fears. One minute Minako was there and the next…she was gone.

"Minako's gone." Said the priestess. Usagi dropped her pad.

Makoto stared solidly at the fire senshi. She had never seen Rei like that and it really worried about what had happened to Minako-chan.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know," whispered Rei "Your gift Usagi…"

"My gift?" Asked Usagi rather confused.

"Yes, Minako's gone because of the present you gave her."

* * *

**With Minako**

"Is sh' awake yet pa?"

"Not yet son, not yet."

"Is she some kinda prostitute?"

"Not sure."

"We don't want no trouble from no brothel."

"And we won't get any don't worry non'"

"Her clothes are strange."

"Yeah I know. But don't matter now."

Minako's eyes peeled open only to see a wooden ceiling before her. She soon let out a low groan from her throat and found herself extremely confused. Soon dread filled her. Where was Artemis? And Rei? It was then Minako sat up and had a view of the small room. Pots and Pans were at one corner of the room while gardening equipment stayed in another. It was rather tidy little area and the sun managed to crawl its way in through the small windows at the sides. Suddenly she saw the two faces staring at her who seemed very much mystified at her presence. One was young (however still older than her) with dark eyes while the other was older with greying hair and had a chin of whiskers. Who were these people? And where was she?

Minako soon remembered the portal. She was sucked into it and landed…presumably where she was now.

"It was about time you woke." Said the older man "We were worried you weren't gonna."

The senshi held her head that was throbbing in pain. She must have fell hard or her Venus sign was going to show. There was no way she was revealing herself to strangers.

"Owww…" Groaned Minako "My head…"

"Here, this will help." Said the younger one handing her a warm clothe.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely "But who…"

"Exactly are we?" The older man chuckled at the girl. Minako blushed deeply. The younger smiled too.

"Don't worry non. I'm Taichin that's my pa Hin-Lun. My ma Kari is in town now. She took care of you."

"I'm Minako." Said the girl in a low voice. The boy nodded.

" I don't know where I am half the time." He admitted sheepishly

"Ain't that the truth." Exclaimed the older one "We found ye' on the road side on are way back from town four days ago."

Minako blinked. _Four days?_ She thought

"At first we were worried you belonged to some Lord and ran away."

"But now we know differently seeing no one tried coming after ya'." The older man scratched the whiskers on his chin "Say where are you from anyway?"

"Got any folks?" Asked Taichin now very interested in the blonde vixen

"Yes." Said Minako "But not around here…I think." She looked behind her where the door was "Where exactly…."

"We're in Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"It's a village. You know." The younger one said "In Qu Dong."

"Qu-WHAT?"

"Huh? You don' hear about Qu Dong?""

"I-I don't know…"

"You heard of Hong Han?"

"HUH?"

"Don't know that place either huh?" Said the older man "Well, that's strange."

"What place do you know then?"

"I-I live in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Never heard of Tokyo…"

"Is it a new village?"

"Well it's not exactly a village…"

"Weird. Never heard of a Tokyo in these parts."

_Oh my goodness_ thought Minako _Am I in hell?_

Well it didn't look like hell. Everything was far too peaceful for the place to be considered hell. She had realized her foolishness all to quickly. If Artemis were there he would have scratched the heck out of her. Hin-Lun looked at the girl with concern. He had heard about the Priestess of Seiryuu and how the Kutou country was now searching for another. This girl had just appeared out of nowhere, wore strange clothing and had now admitted living in a place he had never heard before. He was sure if he looked at her baggage (and he won't because it would be intruding) he'd find other things that pointed that she may have come from another world.

"Your stuff is over by the corner," whispered Taichin.

"Thank you so much." Minako thanked then realising she could probably speak with the others through her communicator. These people seemed honest enough not to touch her things.

" Maybe you need to rest more." Said Hin-Lun but Minako shook her head.

"No' I better not." She managed to smile "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." Said the girl "Nothing can keep me down!" she said before flashing her famous V sign. Hin-Lun gazed at the girl in confusion however Taichin managed to laugh slightly. This girl was very interesting. He couldn't wait to tell his fiancé about her…

* * *

**Nakago **

It had been several days ago when he felt an unusual ki that was not so far away from the capital. At first he thought nothing of it however soon realised that whoever had this ki was hiding it. After contemplating all possibilities (and informed the emperor of his departure) he set of to one of the five towns that surrounded the capital city. Something told him if he searched there, he would perhaps find another Seiryuu seishi or the priestess he was waiting for.

It was noon when he decided to leave the village of Xian-Dio, which had not helped Nakago in finding anything. However he now knew that he was on the right track and felt soon that phase two of his plan would be completed.

"They may be no one here." He realised "However There is a chance the next village can help this task."

So soon he headed of to Xian-Ling and if there were nothing useful there, he would go to Xaio and then to Quinn, which was near boarder between Hong Han and Qu Dong.

* * *

**Tasuki **

"Ah come on Tasuki, I said I was sorry." Said Kouji for the thirtieth time that morning. Tasuki still had not forgiven him for leaving that bash without saying anything. Usually Tasuki would've accepted an apology but the fact he was left with women let alone prostitutes was what really ticked him of. The rest of the bandits where really cool with the girls being they're however, Tasuki wasn't so relaxed with it. They had just come out of a village and where now walking back into the mountains. Tasuki remained upset.

"Yeah ya' said. But that don't man ya actually mean it."

"I did! I really do mean it I mean." Kouji looked at his best friend with solemn eyes "Don't be to mad. I was just out."

"And lef' me with a bunch of prostitutes!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had things to do."

"Things? What kinda things?"

"Can't say."

"Why?"

"Personal business, can't say." Muttered the blue haired bandit sadly. Tasuki knew that tone and instantly realized that the boy really was sorry for his actions.

"Well, alright then just don't…the hell?"

They had come to the bottom of the sloping hill when they found a group of kids crowding amongst themselves screaming and jeering. Tasuki found himself very interested and walked directly into the circle of infants.

"Keep poking! Keep poking!"

"Is that real gold? 'Cause when it comes of its mine!"

"NO WAY!"

"Shut up! It's mine! I found it!"

"Stop talking and more poking."

"Yeah we need ta get-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

As soon as the voice roared the kids parted. A red headed man stood there looking very annoyed yet very curious at the infants. Tasuki looked down and was very surprised at what he saw.

"**A cat**?" He asked walking closer. He knelled down staring at the pale creature in front of him.

"What the hell did you kids think you where doing?" asked Kouji now stared at the now terrified kids.

"Uh, uh…"

"Why the hell where you poking it for?" Asked Tasuki

"We was just- we was just…"

"We meant no harm mister, we meant no harm…"

"Well don't mean any harm somewhere else…"

Tasuki noticed a scrappy looking child with a very shiny item in his hands. He took it of the boy who was immediately sorry for holding the sharp knife.

"What the…" He looked back at the boy "This things pretty sharp. Whatya doing with it?"

"I-we…"

"Scram before I bring ya parents here! "

Tasuki gave back the item to the kid. He ran away practically wetting himself and with that the other kids ran away back to the village. Tasuki picked up the cat before facing Kouji.

"Wouldya think it belongs to?"

"No idea." Said Kouji looking carefully at the white cat "He looks really beat up."

"He? How did ya figure?"

"Just instincts."

At that moment, the little cat gave a meow. Tasuki was then immediately remembered Mitsukake's little cat and found himself wanting to take the animal back home on Mt. Reikaku.

"What should we do with the cat?"

Tasuki stood still thinking of what to do. Was this the thing that was going to change his life forever? A cat? However he remembered the appearance of Miaka and realised it didn't matter if it was a cat.

"We'll take him home." Muttered Tasuki "Don't look like no one owns him round here."

And with that the two walked back to the mountain

* * *

**Minako**

Hin-Lun had insisted the blonde did not have to help the family but Minako was all but happy too go to the farm. At first Hin-Lun was very unsure about it however after a few days the crops were doing very well.

"Minako's very focused when it comes to the crops." Admitted Hin-Lun " She may not be the best when it comes to the crops but she's real determined. The crops are doing better too."

Minako for once did not complain about waking up early and doing chores. She remembered Makoto teaching her about planting seeds and gardening and took her lessons to heart. The Ching family had helped her recover and let her stay in their small house. She could have done more if they had asked and was more than happy they did not ask sneaky questions. However she found herself missing Artemis and the others. She was obviously not in Tokyo anymore (seeing the way things where) and wanted to be with her friends. Minako often tried her communicator however no one answered. Sometimes she looked at her transformation wand hoping they were okay. Especially Usagi. It was weeks since she'd seen them and her haggish mother. How were they? And did they miss her?

It only took a few days until Minako eventually met Kari Taichin's mother. She was very nice and helped Minako with the crops as often as she did with Taichin. Kari was very found of Minako too, often admiring how her long golden hair flew in the summer breeze. Pretty soon she met Asumi, Taichin's wife to be. She was fairly pretty with jade coloured hair and a heart shaped face. Hin-Lun thought it was best if the two girls became friends however things didn't go well between the two. Asumi was not so pleased seeing her fiancée working on his father's farm with the blonde girl called Minako. It seemed a bit suspicious and hoped no gossiping will come of it. Members of the village did not notice this however did this not hid Asumi's fears. Taichin often told her there was nothing to worry about and reminded the girl Minako was often with his mother. This did not comfort Asumi who felt Kari did not like her as much as Minako.

"Don't know why ya put of with it." Spat her older brother who listened intently to his sister problems "Just tell Taichin ta chose between you and that Minako. He's bound ta throw out the tramp out,"

"But she's not a tramp." Insisted Asumi "And I can't do sucha thing ya know that Mayung!"

"Ye' hava soft heart dats all." Replied the boy "Your not gonna stand up for yourself! Now don't blame me when that Minako girl gets pregnant and Taichin marries her and don't want nothin' ta do with ya."

"Taichin wouldn't do that." Said Asumi "He won't. He loves me. That's what he says. And he wouldn't go for young girls or any other girl. He's a good guy he wouldn't do nothin like that!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It's true he won't!"

"Then why you worried? Huh?" Asked Mayung. He was pleased when Asumi said nothing. "Exactly. What guy wouldn't fall for the trap Minako set?"

Asumi burst into tears. She didn't want to lose Taichin. He was very sweet and kind to her and could never be very angry at anyone no matter what they did. She couldn't find anyone else that was as good as him.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Asumi. Mayung grinned at her happier than usual.

"Ain't it obvious sis? We'll get rid of her!!"

"I can't kill…"

"No, no…" Mayung smiled at his sister's tearstained face "We'll just sell her to a brothel."

"Brothel? No!"

"Why not? She's no use here!"

"But a brothel Mayung?"

"She's going to wreck things"

"She's only staying until Friday, then she'll go!"

"That's what she say don't mean she'd do it."

Asumi bit her lip. Sending the girl to a brothel? She didn't want to do something so awful however she loved Taichin. If he went and married Minako…she couldn't bare it.

"Would it be okay?"

"Trust me, it'll work." Mayung said now smirking. That Minako girl could bag him a lotta money. He owed a couple of bandits some cash, he could pay them back and still have enough to swindle for a couple of months. It was rare to see a girl as pretty as Minako in those parts let alone a blonde one. She would add extra value when the owner of the brothel would come that Thursday.

Minako wiped the sweat from her forehead and ran up to catch Taichin and Kari who were a little ahead of her.

"So Asumi wants to see me this afternoon?" Said Minako holding the freshly cut crops that they had just put out from the soil. Taichin nodded wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Uh huh. I think she's trying ta be friends." Replied Taichin "She's a nice girl but she's not used to strangers."

"Well they don't get any stranger than me." Admitted Minako. Kari giggled

"Ahhh Minako." She smiled slightly "You remind me of myself when I was much younger."

"Oh, you come from another world too?"

"No, no." Said Kari "Your spirit. Just like mine when I was younger. Your so fresh, so free…"

"You still are ma." Said Taichin "sometimes I can't keep up with ya."

"Oh ho, Taichin. You're such a sweet boy. You'd do Asumi some good."

"Yes Taichin-san you're so good to Asumi." Remarked Minako admiring the young mans devotion to his fiancée. The young man blushed

"Thanks Minako, she's been a bit funny lately though." He bit his lip. Minako felt a pinch of guilt

"Is it my fault."

"Huh? Oh no, not yours, I think its mine personally."

Minako feeling slightly woozy did not say much as they trekked down back to the small house. Minako admired the relationship between Asumi and Taichin and her crush on the brown-eyed boy quenched as quickly as it came. She hoped both Taichin and Asumi would be happy when she would leave that Friday. Hin-Lun had advised her to go to the capital the other day saying that going there would help her in some way.

When they arrived back to the house Asumi was standing aside with Hin-Lun who was now holding Minako's school bag. Both where smiling and greeted the three warmly.

"What's going on?" Asked Minako spotting her school bag in Asumi's arms

"I was just thinking if you could move into my house Minako." Answered Asumi "It's a bit crowded in here and I was hoping we'd get to know each other before you leave this Friday."

"Really? Cool! Can I go Hin-Lun?"

"Of course." Said the old man "Its good for girls to get along with each other."

"Well okay." She turned to the family "I'll come back to say bye on Friday."

"Do you know how to get a ride to the capital?" Asked Kari curiously. Minako nodded with a wide grin spreading on her face.

"Trust me I'll get a ride!" She winked at Kari and Hin-Lun giggled. Asumi's tummy tightened however managed to smile.

So after a few minutes of farewells Minako and Asumi were trekking uphill. Asumi kept looking back to see if the blonde was there and found she was humming and playing with a strange box she kept in her hands.

"What is that?"

"This? Oh it's a gameboy."

"Game-boy?"

"Yes, a console you play games on!"

"What's a console?" Asked Asumi even more curious.

"Err well…never mind." Replied Minako "I'm not so sure myself."

Minako put the game way and in her bag before she looked at Asumi who had now turned her back on her. The woman seemed really twitchy for some reason and Minako couldn't help but notice her sweaty hands. She remembered the conversation with Taichin and sighed deeply.

"Taichin loves you a lot." Minako said. Asumi stared back at the Venusian

"What?"

"Taichin really loves you." Repeated the girl "And he's worried about you because you're sad Asumi-san."

Asumi stopped in her tracks. Taichin was worried about her? Wasn't he concerned about Minako? She turned back to the blonde.

"How do you-"

"He told me. He talks about you very often Asumi San." Said Minako "He thinks you've gone of him."

"I haven-"

"I no you haven't Asumi san but Taichin is worried about you." Minako smiled at the older woman "He's such a wonderful person."

Asumi looked at Minako deeply "Do you like Taichin?"

Minako bent her head "I did." She replied "However it was just as silly crush that's all. When I saw how much he loves you I guess I was so touched the crush vanquished. I'm not one to quench the opportunity of true love." Minako lifted up head " Lately he seems to be the older brother I always wanted. I'm an only child. And my parents don't want another kid. They think it's best if they handle me now seeing I cause so much trouble for them." Her lips then wobbled "And he's sort of replacing all my friends. I miss them a lot that's why I depend on his family so much …"

Minako burst into tears and All Asumi's dislike for Minako vanished. There she saw for the first time a girl very much like herself who was afraid and lost. She didn't know what to do now but reached out and hug the blonde girl. How could she have ever thought such horrible things about her? She remembered Mayung's words and shunned them. Never. Taichin would not do such a thing to her nor would Minako. She breathed in Minako's soft hair and smiled to herself. Everything would be fine

"Your such a good girl." She whispered. "You'll see your friends again."

With that Asumi let go to see the smile that belonged on Minako's warm face. Her heart was warming up once again. Things wouldn't be so awful, maybe she would get her life on track even if…her dream....

"Argh, I'm such a wet blanket." She wiped her tears away "Hey, I'll race you to your house!"

"Race?" Asumi clasped her hands over her forehead "Minako DON'T!"

She was too late for Minako was already of running with the sunlight dancing in her hair. Asumi ran after her shaking with guilt. Oh no, Mayung was going to take her to the brothel.

"MINAKO!"

She reached her house just in time. Minako was standing beside the door way smiling.

"Ha! Bet you! I hope-"

Before she could finish her sentence Mayung who was now smirking with glee pulled her in.

"Well, well ain't it Minako." He licked his lips

Minako found herself struggling "Owww, can you please get off me!!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone moving behind Mayung. He turned her around holding Minako's two wrists so hard she knelt down.

_What's going on? _

Minako raised her head to see the face of a middle-aged woman draped in fancy clothes and jewellery. The woman's face was pimped, hard and very white and had her hair held up in two chopsticks. Minako found herself getting really sick just looking at her.

"So this is the girl?" asked the woman

"Sure thing Miss Tran, good looking or what?"

The woman named Miss Tran knelt down seemingly observing Minako

"Mmmm very soft." She said "My customers would love to play with her hair,"

_Customers?_

Soon she felt the hands creeping up her chest , reflexes kicked in and the old geezer went flying. The Venusian managed to get Mayung's hands off her and shook with anger

"Get off you perverted old HAG!"

"Ahhh. Spunky aren't you?" The woman smiled "Well I wouldn't check there they seem to be full enough."

Miss Tran looked back at Mayung.

"She seems like a very good candidate, but I want to make sure, is she a virgin?"

"She is, well not for much longer!"

The two laughed in union. Minako turned back to see Asumi panting and sweating.

"Asumi-San?"

"The jig is up bitch." Spat Mayung "Your going to the brothel!"

"Brothel?" said Minako. She looked back at Asumi "Miss Asumi san?"

Asumi didn't look at her but stared at Mayung

"That's it Mayung! You're not taking Minako anywhere!"

"Why's that huh?"

"Minako's done nothing wrong. So you can't."

"Ya think ya can stop me?" said Mayung "I ain't doing this for you!"

"What?"

"I need money Asumi. And if this is what I have ta do then fine!"

"Mayung."

"Your not taking me anywhere." Said Minako "Just try it."

She felt herself angry not because of Asumi's betrayal but because of naivety of Mayung. Did he think she'd go to a brothel that easily.

"I'm leaving!" said Minako turning her back not realising Mayung had another plan. As soon as her back was turned he reach out and grabbed her. He brought out the enchanted clothe and placed it over her mouth. He knew then buying those herbs from that monk would come in handy. The older woman who smiled as Minako struggled to get free held Asumi back…

_what is this?_

Minako felt her consciousness slip. No…she was getting weaker. just like the dream she couldn't feel anything.

_Artemis…._

It was then her senshi symbol suddenly glowed on her forehead. Mayung not noticing held the cloth tighter over her mouth and nose. Minako lifted her aching hand slowly attempting to tear his hand away. She dogged deep into herself.

_I am not going to a brothel... I am not going to a BROTHEL!!!_

That was then her symbol caused a huge glow of yellow light filling up the entire house..

* * *

Nakago was about to leave the Quinn thinking that the ki he had earlier did not help him very much. It was then that a sudden presence of light flashed in the sky. Nakago rose his eyebrow but looked at the direction in which the beam was coming from. It was just a few minutes away making it easier for him to get there so with that he climbed on his horse and road to the fading light

Something told him that this was the thing he was looking for….

* * *

Minako ended up on the floor the pain unbearable. Her senshi sign had been revealed clearly and her eyes struggled to keep open. Asumi and Miss Tran were both staring at her shocked and very afraid. Mayung was the only one who was able to stand but soon sank to his feet.

"What are you?" asked Asumi staring at Minako in fear… she said nothing but continued to breath hard feeling herself getting weaker.

"What the hell were you trying to sell me Mayung?!" said Miss Tran trying to sound fierce but looked worried all the same.

"Nothing I'll get her."

"Don't Mayung ! That's enough!"

"I need that money dammit!"

Minako found herself reaching towards her school bag. She managed to clasp her hand around the handle yet she couldn't go any further. Mayung didn't move. Fear soon seized him as well. Miss Tran wasn't so sure about bringing the girl into her brothel anymore. If she turned out be some lover of a God she would be punished severely.

_Oh why me…_

It was then a shadow emerged from nowhere making the room much darker than before. Nakago only had to look at the room momentarily before spotting Minako on the floor. His eyes tightened when he saw the symbol on her forehead. It did not look like any of the seishi signs from **the Universe of the four gods** nor did it seem to threaten anyone. The sign really did looked like it belonged to another world or another time. He then noticed the strange clothing the girl wore and he suddenly remembered Yui's strange "school uniform". His cobalt blue eyes clashed with Minako's cerulean ones. Her ones wavered but it did not matter. In that moment nothing moved and no one spoke. Both just stared at each other in curiosity more than anything.

"Is this…"Nakago whispered silently before taking steps into the room. Mayung didn't dare retort now. Seeing the armour the strange man wore made all comments vanquish. he knew this man was part of the army. Interrupting him would cost him his life and maybe even more. Nakago however did not care about the people in the room except the girl lying on the floor. He slowly picked her up avoiding eye contact with the others, Minako's arm still held on close to her bag. She whispered something however Nakago didn't quite get the words nor did he think they where important.

"Minako…" whispered Asumi. She didn't have a clue what was going on but felt guilty for everything. It didn't matter now because the strange man had now taken the blonde girl out of her house. Asumi managed to sob. Taichin would never forgive her for this.

Minako was lifted unto the horse and was barely conscious. Somehow she managed to look back into the house and felt her throat dry up. Her senshi sign had disappeared making her feel much more weaker than before. Soon she was too weak to keep her eyes open then found herself falling asleep.. Nakago held her close and soon with a blink of an eye the horse started running and Asumi's house was a distant memory. Minako was on her way to the capital…

And towards her destiny

* * *

**I think I left enough clues there. See ya! R & R**


	4. The Twins

**Conspiracy of Immortal dreams**

**Chapter three: **The twins

**Pairing: **You guys really are into this Minako/Amiboshi and Minako/Tasuki seem to be favourites. But I'm going to screw it up a nit just because I am meaner than the average writer

**Key Facts**: Slightly AU.this takes place after Galaxia and Cosmos appear. Takes place 6 months after Tamahome leaves with Mayo in the 3rd OVA series.

**Summary:** To everyone Minako is the smiling High school girl, who specializes in klutziness and being quiet a happy person. Everyone knows she's going to be an Idol. But the truth is she's lonely and wants to achieve her dreams however fights day-to-day demons that always frighten her. One day her emotions explode showing her true feelings to all her friends. Soon fate decides to intervene and her life and dreams are never the same again.

**Crossover Anime:** Fushigi Yuugi 

Hi everybody! Sorry it took so long ! It's the author here and well here is my fourth chapter. My fifth should be updated quickly after this one. This is another long chapter with 2000 words plus ; sorry.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

Usagi, who was wide-eyed and tearful, dragged herself to Rei's shrine the guilt still overwhelming her. Minako was gone, and to where she was not so sure. An hour or so had gone by and the inner senshi where still looking for their leader. Makoto at one time suggested contacting the outers however Usagi forbade them to do that so soon. Luna sided with her and was also sad to realise that Artemis was missing as well. 

"Is there another get together so soon?" asked Grandpa Hino who was sweeping the steps of the shrine. His eyes brightened when he saw she was alone however did not plan on doing anything.

Usagi managed to nod and walked into the shrine without saying a word. Grandpa Hino looked at the path the girl took. His granddaughter had quite a variety of friends; quiet, smart, sporty, funny…the list could go on. He could not deny though, that they were all pretty talented in their own special way. However the old man couldn't help but notice, that one of them was missing.

She was the petite blonde one who often brought her white cat with her anytime the five girls decided to have a study session in the shrine. The girl hadn't appeared for weeks causing him to think they must have fallen out somehow. That was until two nights ago when he heard Rei crying in her room on the telephone with one of the other girls. She kept repeating the phrase "Minako's gone" throughout her sentences. It got even more curious when the blonde appeared that afternoon in her school uniform. He was just passing by when he saw her so there wasn't a lot he could assess in the situation. 5 minutes later when he was going to call in Rei she was gone.

The old man was soon very tired of cleaning and decided to go inside to have a cup of tea. Rei had returned home very upset. She must have had an argument with the blonde girl or something else. However girls were complicated. It would take him a good long while to figure what was bothering his granddaughter.

Inside the shrine unknown to Grandpa Hino inner senshi mourned the loss of Minako. They hadn't found a trace of her and the jewellery box was held by the silent miko. They had not planned their next move but thought endlessly about Minako.

Where was she?

* * *

Tasuki found himself for once in a long time taking care of a wounded individual and in this case a small white cat. It was very unusual, most of the other bandits thought he was a nut caring for the "fur ball" while others thought it would be good if Tasuki would get out more and find a woman…they all received a swift punch for that one. 

"So how ya doing today?" he asked one morning peering at the silent cat with jovial eyes. He knew very well the cat was not a priceless jewel or even something most would care for but it seemed there was something about him (as Kouji cleverly pointed out) that made it really hard to let go of….

….The crescent moon

It was unusual seeing that the thing was not plastered on his forehead, however there it was very much shinning and being "crescent" It had worried Tasuki that one of the not-so-bright bandits may try to skin the poor cats' head of for the golden symbol. So Tasuki managed to bandage over the bald spot and nothing came of it.

He held the cat close before walking outside his room. After that it was not a pretty site. Drunken prostitutes and drunker bandits where sleeping in heaps across the pathway. Tasuki swore under his breath.

" No more parties." He said to himself "No fuckin way I'm ever having a party again."

And with that Tasuki managed to creep out, with the confused Artemis in his hands who was still very concerned about Minako. He did not know where he was however he remained grateful to the young man.

* * *

_Waking up for school was one thing. Waking up in another world with no friends any family or electricity was a whole different experience all together._

Minako's cerulean eyes struggled to get open, her eyelashes fluttering each time they tried. Around a minute or so however they where open, observing not the friendly faces of Hin-Lun or Taichin but a ceiling.

Lined with gold.

Minako blinked and her eyes opened widely. That didn't make any sense…

Sitting up was the hardest and most painful thing Minako did that morning. Her back ached and her shoulders seemed to be stiffened by an unknown source. However she had not a lot of time to curse about her backache for what she saw next astounded her more than anything.

The room she was currently harbouring in was probably the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. It was very big with a giant door encrypted with Chinese words on her right side. The walls were coloured in submarine blue while rimmed with imprints of silver. Oriental styled dragons where printed in what seemed to be a huge wardrobe at the corner of her room while a bath layed hidden at a corner accessorized with towels and silk robes.

Taking in her breathe Minako realised she wasn't in the small village of Quinn anymore.

"Are you okay Miss?" Asked a wistful voice

If Minako had ever wanted to do a Usagi she would have done it then. Startled at the new presence in her room she turned slowly to her side. A boy (probably around her age or slightly older) sat looking at her with probing eyes. Dirty blonde hair sat on his head while startling blue eyes stared back at her.

At that moment Minako's heart nearly stopped.

* * *

Amiboshi probably should have been politer. He swore he had been but the look the girl had given him made him doubt it completely. Nakago came back two days before slewing the girl from his back and carrying her hand held into the palace. No doubt the emperor was surprised at his announcement he had found the "true" priestess of Seiryuu however the limp girls' "attire" proved she was not from Qu-Long. Amiboshi was that directed by Nakago to watch her as Nakago had been directed by the emperor to support troops in the northern villages that wanted to prevent a civil war. 

He wasn't sure why Nakago choose him. Soi was one (even thought Nakago never said so) he had trusted most out of the Seiryuu seishi and besides…what was he to say when she had awakened? He had heard she was in quite a struggle when Nakago had approached her. A frown had curved on his lips, as he wasn't sure if Nakago had caused any unnecessary bloodshed just to get the supposed "priestess". What to say to her…. she was not Yui his former priestess. He supposed he respected Yui in some way however looking back the bounds of the Seiryuu seishi was tarnished and improper for them to really work together as one force. Yui had been driven by hatred mostly but this girl was new…what would she be driven by?

Amiboshi dropped his thoughts as he looked at the girl; who had now sat up and was staring at him half shocked but half curious. He wondered how she was like…. how she lived her life in her world. Amiboshi had watched her as she rested in her sleep. And he had to admit she was quite startling. But now as she had woken she seemed to become so much more radiant even though he had thought it would have been impossible. She had just woken for the first time in two days after all.

Looking at her now as she was awake, was something he wished he hadn't because he found himself feeling feeble and extremely dirty. Long golden locks fell gracefully from her head while two god-like blue orbs sat as eyes on her fine-looking face. She had a perplexed looked on her face yet he knew somehow, she was filled with kindness.

"Err…hi!" said the wispier voice of the alien girl. Her face reddened slightly immediately afterwards. _what am I doing? _Minako thought _this is no time for this….I have to get out of here…_

Minako managed to plaster a smile at the unknown boy's direction. He managed to waver one back however soon returned back to staring at her.

"Are you okay? Do you wish for more pillows? I could get you some more…"

"…oh no, no I'm fine!" Minako dropped her legs unto the floor and suddenly felt cold. Looking down she saw what seemed to be a pad to cover up her left knee. Without realising she soon fell to the floor. The boy was soon at her side afterwards.

"Miss…"

"I'm fine." But truly she wasn't. It was almost as if she had forgotten how to walk and it disturbed her slightly. How was she going leave? Who was going to take care of Artemis now that she was gone? And now who was this boy? Was he some ancient Chinese prince looking for some sort of concubine? Her thoughts disturbed her more than anything. The minutes where ticking more and more each second. She tried to stand but her knees buckled and she landed on the floor.

"Owww…"

"Here let me." The boy looked at her kindly and managed to break into another smile. Minako nodded, before he took her hand over his shoulder and raised her up. After she sat on bed the embarrassment sprinkled all over her face. Well lack of face. Her long blonde hair covered her eyes causing Amiboshi to believe she was somewhat disturbed or in deep thought.

"Can I ask you something?" she said a second afterwards

"Yes, I've been told to answer all your questions" harped Amiboshi as if it was any consolation. The girl took strands of her hair and started twisting it with her fingers, her eyes still hidden.

"Where-where…where am I?" the girl finally asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"In Kutou."

"Kutou?"

"Yes."

Minako shut her eyes closed. She was in the capital. The one Hin-Lun had told her about. She didn't know why. How could she have gotten her anyway? Did she float? Of course she didn't float! Duh!! There must have been some other way. She had to retrace all her recent steps and faces. That was it! She was sprawled all over the floor and then…the thought struck her. That man. That blonde haired blue eyes soldier! He must have brought her ! She hit her hand of her head.

"Off course! How could I forget that?!" She thought and laughed at herself. Off course! It was so obvious it wasn't even funny! But her she was laughing her butt of. Man did she have ditz attacks but this was the stupidest. One plus one is obviously two so what took her 3-4 minutes to figure it out. She laughed in mirth at her stupid mistake. Amiboshi however stood there dumbfounded.

"Miss?" Not sure he should stop the girl from her laughing fit. What did she find so funny? Was it his hair? Did she find it funny?

"Oh-I-am-sorry." She said in between the laughing fit. She wiped her eyes where fresh tears fell from her face "Just a private joke. Hey…what's your name? I can't thank you properly if I don't know yours!"

Amiboshi's face reddened. She spoke so forwardly it was almost intimidating. However her whole face seemed to be shinning and showed general warmth and kindness.

"I'm Amiboshi." He said quietly "And yours is…"

He wanted to know her name. What name could suit this strange yet beautiful girl? Looking in her eyes he thought hard. Was it something flowery? Was she named after a season…maybe her name was both flowery and season related. Maybe it was Akina? No. it didn't fit well…Amiboshi didn't ponder long. The girl smiled at him, the brightness smile he had ever seen before. All she did was say one name and one name alone.

"Minako. My name is Minako"

* * *

Three hours had past and Amiboshi left Minako's room after she declared she was going to take a bath. They had a long conversation and he explained softly the things about the Seiryuu seishi and their duty to their priestess. He wasn't to say much for Nakago himself had to explain fully that they wanted Minako to become their priestess. In return Minako began to speak about her life in her world, mentioning her friends and the places she went to. It was fascinating listening to her voice however it soon grew to a time when Amiboshi had other duties. They said goodbye Amiboshi promising to take her "shopping" later on. 

The hallways of the palace seemed to float as he walked to find his brother Suboshi. Talking to Minako almost seemed like talking with a cloud it was unbelievable yet it was possible. She had a certain charm to her even though she seemed a klutz at times (she kept misquoting before adding "Opps!" to her sentences) however Amiboshi knew her heart was good. Midway though his thoughts when he heard a voice

"Aniki?"

Amiboshi paused before turning towards his twin who stood with slight anxiousness. His features where all similar to his yet his face was somewhat saddened by something.

"She is not Yui-Sama."

Amiboshi nodded. Suboshi bent his head.

"No. She isn't."

Suboshi should have known. It couldn't have been Yui. Their lives where different now. They could not have the same priestess…no matter he wished it was Yui…no matter how much he wished to love Yui…

"She's a very nice person. I spoke to her."

He believed his brothers words. However how could he get over the fact that they had a new priestess? And that the new one…how could Aniki accept her so quickly…

"Don't worry Brother…it'll be fine…."

Amiboshi embraced his younger brother. He knew he was still attached to Yui no matter how much time had passed. He knew he had to help him …his heart was still broken…he had to help him. His brother's heart was torn and shreaded...he needed his support

"It'll be fine. I swear."

* * *

**Don Dom Don! Yep I had to end it here! You think I would let it continue? NEVER! I will make you suffer! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay I seriously should stop copying Akito from Fruit Basket.**

**Venus of Love**- You haven't figured out everything…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVES AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
